Cheering Up Prime
by Autobot-Tiff
Summary: When Smokey notices how stressed and upset Optimus has been lately, he decided to personally put a smile on his face. But he quickly learns that Primes will retaliate. Requested by EmeraldMoonGreen.


**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro.**

**Requested by EmeraldMoonGreen. This was a very sweet an adorable story to write! Thank you for the idea! This Opti and Smokey story is for you! Enjoy!**

**Cheering Up Prime**

If there was one good thing Optimus Prime had, it was patience. He had a lot of it, but sometimes there were situations where his patience was thin. He rarely lost his cool, but today was one of those days where he did.

The Autobot leader was glued to the monitors that day, trying to decode the Iacon database so he could find a certain relic before the Decepticons did. He was working nonstop, not even stopping to take a break. The poor Prime was stressing himself to exhaustion.

The other Autobots noticed, but didn't want to disturb him. Every time they tried to steer him away from the monitor, or try to talk him into taking a break, Optimus would just snap at them and say he was fine. That's why everyone steered clear from Optimus.

Smokescreen heard about his stressed out leader, and decided to talk to him. As he walked to the main hangar, he saw Bumblebee standing by the entranceway.

"Bee? What are you doing?"

_"It's almost time to recharge, and nobody wanted to tell Optimus themself so they said I had to tell him. But I'm scared!" _he said.

"Scared of what?"

_"Uh have you not seen Optimus today?" _Bumblebee whisper shouted. _"He's just as pissed as a Decepticon! But he really needs to get some rest...but you know, everybody doesn't want to tell him 'cause they're all a bunch of wienies."_

"Wienies?" Smokescreen repeated. "What's that supposed to mean?"

_"I don't know, I heard it on TV. By the way, what are _you _doing here?"_

"Well I heard how stressed Optimus had been lately, and I was hoping I could talk to him later."

_"Well good luck with that. Prime's kinda snippy today."_

"I've noticed."

_"Well...I'm going in." _Bumblebee nervously walked up to his leader, who still had his optics fixed on the monitor screen. _"Um...O-Optimus?"_

Optimus loudly slammed his hands on the keyboard, making both Bumblebee and Smokescreen jump. "This monitor doesn't pick up anything anymore..." he muttered angrily. "Yes, Bumblebee? What is it?" he asked, softening his tone.

_"Um, well...it's kinda late already and...everyone else has already gone into recharge. Soo..."_

"I understand. I'll be heading to recharge in a few minutes," Optimus replied, not taking his optics off the screen.

_"Oh o-okay. Just checking because you kinda already said the same thing like...half an hour ago and—"_

"Bumblebee, I said I will go into recharge right now," Prime interrupted a bit sternly. "I still have some work I need to finish up here so go ahead and get some rest. And please, tell the others to stop worrying about me. Including you."

_"Okay then. Good night."_

"Good night, Bumblebee."

As Bee walked passed Smokescreen, he quickly pointed at Optimus and made the cuckoo sign. Smokescreen softly giggled. Then he took a deep breath and walked up to his leader.

"Um, hi Optimus."

"Smokescreen? What are you doing here?" Prime asked.

Smokescreen didn't know how to tell Optimus why he was really there. He didn't want to upset him more. "Look, I'm just going to straight up tell you why I'm here. All week long, I've noticed how stressed you are trying to track down Starscream and the Omega keys, and...you look like you've been pushing yourself to exhaustion. Don't you think you should give it a rest already?"

Optimus sighed, and stopped typing on the keyboard. "Don't you think I would if I could? You do not need to worry about me, Smokescreen. That's my job. Just let me finish my work here." He resumed typing on the keyboard.

Smokescreen lowered his door wings sadly. He didn't mean to upset Prime even more; he just wanted to make him feel better. "I'm sorry, Optimus. I didn't mean to—I just wanted to hang out with you right now...i-if you don't mind."

Optimus stopped typing. He paused to look at Smokescreen, who smiled friendly-like at him. He sighed. "Alright, fine. You can stay. Just...try to be quiet. I need to concentrate."

Smokescreen nodded and sat down on the floor next to him. He leaned his back against Prime's leg.

Silence filled the air. It was quiet, too quiet for Smokescreen's liking. All he could hear were the sounds of Optimus typing on the keyboard, and the monitor's soft humming.

"So...have you found anything yet?" Smokescreen asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"No, not yet," Prime sighed.

Smokescreen pulled out a small container filled with sweet Energon treats. He popped open the container, and began munching on some treats. He jumped when Optimus said, "What are you eating?"

Smokescreen hid the container behind his back. "Um, nufing," he said through a mouthful of Energon treats.

Again, he asked, "What are you eating? I saw you hide something behind your back."

Smokescreen swallowed before answering, "Energon treats."

"Right now? At night? You won't be able to sleep tonight from all that sugar."

"I know. But it's _so _good." Smokescreen popped another candy in his mouth.

"Well don't eat too much. You'll spoil your evening Energon."

"Yeah, okay," Smokescreen said, only half-listening. He ate another candy, then another and another until the entire container was empty. Smokescreen was starting to get hyper from the Energon treats, he couldn't stop his right ped from tapping rapidly against the floor.

Optimus paused his work when he heard the annoying sound. He looked down to see Smokescreen slightly trembling while his ped continued to tap on the floor. Prime then noticed the empty container next to the young bot.

"Smokescreen...did you eat that entire container of Energon treats?"

"Y-Yeah. Why?" Smokescreen continued to tap his ped.

Optimus rolled his optics, and continued to observe the monitors. He looked down when he felt something touch his left arm. Smokescreen glanced up with innocent blue optics.

As he continued his work, Smokescreen playfully batted at Optimus' arm like a newborn kitten. He giggled and pulled his hands down every time Prime looked down.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I know that's you." Optimus suddenly felt the need to refuel. He was about to walk to the refueling lounge, when he felt something grab his left ankle. "Smokescreen, let go. I am going to get some Energon." But Smokescreen clung onto his ankle.

He began giggling as Optimus walked towards the refueling lounge, dragging him behind his leg. "Smokescreen...let go." Optimus shook his leg, trying to get him off.

"Now way. This is fun!" Smokescreen laughed as he continued to be dragged across the floor. Prime rolled his optics at the youngling that clung to his ankle. He reached to open a cabinet full of Energon. Smokescreen noticed there was more containers of Energon treats on the shelf.

"Ooooh! You've got more Energon treats!" Smokescreen nearly climbed over Optimus to reach for the shelf.

"Smokescreen, no!" Optimus held him back. "You've had enough sweets for one night!"

"Pleeease? Just one more?"

"Absolutely not!" Optimus quickly closed the cabinet after he got his cube. Then he walked back to the monitor, and resumed his work.

Smokescreen checked his internal clock. The time read: 12:30 am. The youngling shook his helm. Both he and Optimus had to get some sleep, especially Prime. But Optimus still felt like he had to continue his work. So how was he going to get him to recharge?

Smokescreen's mind processor suddenly clicked with a brilliant idea. He knew right there how he was going to get Optimus to stop working, and, at the same time, relieve him of his stress.

He silently crept up to the unsuspecting Prime. Slowly, carefully, until...

"Gotcha!"

"AAAAAH!"

Smokescreen jumped on Optimus' shoulders, hugging him around his neck. Prime nearly staggered back from the monitors as he was surprised by the youngling.

"Smokescreen, what is the meaning of disturbing me like that?!"

"Oh, this? Just a little game I thought up. If you want me to stop, you have to play along."

Optimus sighed. "Young one, I do not have time for games right now. I have a lot of work to catch up on. Do me a favor and go to recharge right—AH! Smokescreen!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Smokescreen got off his shoulders and jabbed his index fingers into Prime's sides. He giggled at Optimus' reaction, but his face suddenly turned serious when the leader spun around with a not-so-amused look.

Smokescreen winced and rubbed his left side. "You felt that, too?"

"Don't act innocent with me. I know that was you."

"Oh yeah?" Smokescreen crossed his arms. "I'd like to see some documented video tape proof of that. Other than that, you can't prove anything!"

Optimus rolled his optics and turned around. Even though he was upset at being prodded like that, he couldn't help but smile at the playful youngling. He could sense how upset he was, and he just wanted to cheer him up. He suddenly yelped and flinched when he felt that gentle poking to his sides again.

When he turned around, Smokescreen's optics widened innocently. "What?"

"Please stop doing that to me, Smokescreen."

"I wasn't doing anything! I was just standing right here!"

Optimus turned around again. Smokescreen smirked to himself. He wasn't going to waste any more time for this. "No regrets," he whispered. He suddenly charged at Optimus Prime, yelling out a battle cry before tackling him to the ground.

He pinned him down on his back, and sat on his waist with a triumphant grin. "Whoo-hoo! I actually pinned you! Bet you didn't see that one coming, huh?"

"Smokescreen, what is the meaning of this? Get off me right now!"

The youngling gave him a sad smile. "Don't hate me for this, Optimus."

Prime raised a confused optic ridge. "Don't hate you for what?"

Instead of answering, Smokescreen shot his hands under his arms and began wiggling his fingers. Optimus tried to hold back his laughter, he really did. But just like any other Cybertronian, he was also very ticklish. It was only a matter of seconds before—

"...AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! S-SMOKESCREEN, STOP! STOP THI-HI-HI-HIS RIGHT NA-HA-HA-HA-NOW!"

Smokescreen nearly lost his balance sitting on top of Prime since he was moving around so much. He giggled at his laughing leader. Smokescreen never knew how ticklish Optimus was.

He moved his fingers lower to his stomach. And that made the Prime jolt so hard, he actually knocked Smokescreen off of him. The young bot quickly sat on top of him again, and proceeded to tickle his belly.

"SMOKESCREEN...PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! STOP THIS A-HA-HA-HA-HAT ONCE!" Optimus tried to make his voice sound angry, but his laughter made his threats sound less intimidating.

"No way! This is too much fun!" Smokescreen said with a laugh. "I had no idea that the mighty Optimus Prime is secretly ticklish! This is the best thing I've ever seen!"

Smokescreen softly glided his fingers up and down Optimus' sides before wiggling them rapidly all over his stomach. He even reached behind him to try and tickle his pedes, but decided not to since he almost got kneed in the face.

Optimus pushed and shoved at the youngling's chest, trying to get him to stop. But every time he lifted his hands to push at his chest, Smokescreen would slip his hands under Prime's arms.

"SMOKESCREEN, STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP! HA-HA-HA-HA! Y-YOU BETTER STOP RI-HI-HI-HIGHT NA-HA-HA-HA-HA-NOW!"

"Hmm...nah. I don't think I will."

Using whatever strength he had left, Optimus shot his hands at Smokescreen's exposed sides and began tickling him back. Smokescreen jolted with a squeak as he felt the Prime's fingers scribble along his sides. He then fell off Optimus, giggling while hugging his sides.

Optimus sat up, relieved that the tickling stopped. He rubbed his face with a tired hand. "Alright, Smokescreen. Now what was that all about?" He was surprised when the youngling was not next to him anymore. He suddenly saw Smokescreen making a run for it down the hallways. "Smokescreen! Where are you going?"

Smokescreen poked his head back into the main hangar. "If there's one life lesson Bee taught me about this base is to never mess with a Prime. 'Cause he will get back at you!"

"And you are absolutely right," Optimus said menacingly, sliding his battle mask on.

"Oh Primus, no!" Smokescreen ran like a maniac down the hallways, trying to avoid Optimus at all costs. He should have known Prime was going to get him back for this. Hearing Optimus' footsteps right behind him, Smokescreen screamed with panic as he pushed himself to run faster.

Despite being a bit sleep deprived, Optimus still had the speed of a space cheetah. He finally caught Smokescreen by his door wings and picked him up. Smokescreen flared his arms and kicked his legs, hoping Optimus would let him go. Luckily, they were both near the back end of the base, so no one could hear their loud antics.

"Smokescreen, calm down. I am not going to hurt you."

"Y-You're not?"

"No." Optimus put him down. He removed his battle mask, revealing a gentle smile. "I just want to talk about this. I want to know why you suddenly attacked me like that."

Smokescreen stared down at the metallic floor. " 'Cause...you seemed so stressed and upset lately, and...I just wanted to cheer you up. Sorry, I didn't mean to be a pest and bother you like that."

"No, you did not bother me. I just wanted to know what this was all about. But you are right, Smokescreen."

"I am?" the youngling asked in surprise.

Optimus nodded. "Yes. I _was _really stressed lately. I didn't realize I needed a break myself. But luckily, you were there to convince me otherwise."

Smokescreen smiled. "I knew you could use a good laugh. I know I always do."

"What do you mean?"

"W-Well um..." Smokescreen twiddled his servos nervously. He wasn't sure how to tell Optimus this, but he forced the words out. "To tell you the truth, I only tickled you because I wanted to make you feel better...you know, how you always did with me." He lowered his door wings sadly, feeling embarrassed to continue, but he still kept talking.

"I mean...y-you always cheered me up and made me happier when you...when you tickled me. A-And I thought maybe it would make you happier, too. I don't know, it sounds pretty dumb."

Since he had his helm lowered, Smokescreen didn't see the sympathetic smile on Prime's face. He was surprised when Optimus grasped his shoulders in a comforting squeeze. "It's alright, Smokescreen. I see what you were trying to do. And it actually made me feel much better."

"R-Really?"

"Of course. There's nothing to be ashamed about still wanting to play like this, even with your leader. I don't mind at all."

Smokescreen sighed in relief. "Oh, that's a relief. For a second there, I thought you were mad at me."

"Who says I'm not mad?" Optimus suddenly slid his battle mask on, his optics shining with playful mirth. He pulled Smokescreen to the ground, pinning him down on his back.

"AH! Optimus, w-what are you doing?!"

"Something that I like to call...payback!" That was Smokescreen's final warning before he burst into loud laughter. Optimus began tickling his underarm joints without mercy.

"AAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! OPTIMUS, NO STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP!"

"If I recall from earlier," Prime said, pressing his fingers a bit harder against the youngling's sensitive armor. "You didn't stop for me when I asked you to."

"OKAY, OKA-HA-HA-HA-HAY! I'M SORRY-HEE-HEE-HEE!"

"It's too late for sorry, Smokescreen. Now I will make you go through the same endurance as I did!"

Smokescreen jolted with a loud squeal as Optimus moved all ten of his fingers simultaneously under his arms. He tightly pressed his arms against his sides, but that only trapped the moving fingers against him. Smokescreen began kicking his legs against Optimus' chest, trying to push him away.

Prime shook his helm. "That was a mistake, young one. Now you're going to loose your pedes." Optimus suddenly placed Smokescreen's pedes in his lap, and began tickling them hard and fast.

The young bot tried pulling his legs away, but he couldn't. Prime had a firm grip on his ankles. He fell onto his back and hugged his chest as the scraping and clawing servos under his pedes were driving him crazy!

"NONONO STAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! OPTIMA-HA-HA-HA-HAS! T-THAT TICKLES SO-HO-HO-HO MUCH! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"I know it does, young one. Now you know how I felt like." He released his ankles before saying, "Now then, to even the score, I will target you on one last spot."

"W-Where?" Smokescreen asked, panting.

Optimus smiled behind his battle mask as he teasingly stroked a finger over Smokescreen's tummy. The youngling's optics widened, and he instantly hugged his stomach.

"No, please! I'm-I'm very ticklish here! You know that!"

"I wish there was another way, Smokescreen," Prime said with a sigh. "Believe me, I do. But remember, you were the one who started this."

Smokescreen shook his helm. "N-No! I won't let you!"

"Wrong answer." Optimus lunged at the youngling. He managed to pry Smokescreen's hands away, and held them down next to his sides.

"W-What are you going to do?!" Smokescreen asked fearfully.

Prime removed his battle mask. "You know Smokescreen, I realized that I haven't been refueling properly due to all the time I've spent at the monitors. I am very low on Energon."

"Okay...so what does that mean?"

"It means that I am going to drain the Energon out of you by eating you alive!" Optimus leaned his helm down towards Smokescreen's belly. But before he could do anything, he heard Smokescreen squeal adorably and giggle madly in anticipation.

Prime couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction. "Smokescreen, what are you laughing at? I am not even doing anything to you yet!"

Smokescreen turned his helm away, blushing in embarrassment. He suddenly shrieked when he felt Prime's lips softly eat against his tummy.

"AAAAAAH! NO-HO-HO-HO! O-OPTIMUS, THAT'S TICKLING ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"

"I realize that, young one. Excellent observation," Prime spoke against his stomach. He moved his mouth all over the youngling's upper and lower belly, pretending to eat him up. Smokescreen couldn't stand the soft chomping motions to his stomach. What he thought was torturous enough didn't even amount to what Prime did to him next.

Smokescreen was kicking hard at Optimus' chest with his pedes. Since he had his arms pinned down, he used his legs as a defense.

He suddenly opened his optics when he felt Optimus release him. He thought he was done, but no. Far from it.

"So...you think you can kick me away, do you?" Optimus narrowed his optics at Smokescreen. Before he could make a run for it, Prime grabbed him and held him in his lap. He wrapped one arm around his legs, and the other propped him up behind his back. "Big mistake there, little one."

Smokescreen screamed with laughter as Optimus pressed his lips against his tummy, and blew hard. And that tickled like crazy!

"AAAAAAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA! OPTIMUS STAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!" Smokescreen tried to push Prime's helm away from his stomach, but that wouldn't be possible because every time Optimus felt him push on his helm, he would blow hard against his stomach again.

"O-OPTIMA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAS, NO!" Smokescreen squirmed wildly in his lap.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I miss a spot?" Prime blew loudly against the center of his belly. "I thought I did."

As Smokescreen was being tickled to no end, he was actually enjoying this moment. He was having fun being tickled by his leader. He made him laugh more by making funny sounds on his tummy.

But most importantly, this proved to Smokescreen how much Optimus cared for him. They both shared a close father-son bond, even though they weren't related. And Smokescreen couldn't be more happier than being here in this playful moment with his playful leader.

Smokescreen was so caught up in his laughter, he didn't even realize he was begging so much. "AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! OPTIMUS, PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! N-NO DON'T! AAAAAAAAAHH! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! D-DA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HADDY, PLEASE...STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT! AAAAAAAAHH! DADDYYYYYY! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"

Optimus stopped and lifted his helm when he heard that. Smokescreen realized it, too, and covered his face with his hands. He didn't mean to say that, but somehow it just slipped.

Smokescreen sat up, panting hard. "Oh my...Oh Primus, I didn't mean—sorry you had to hear that, by the way." He lowered his helm.

"It's okay, Smokescreen. I don't mind." Prime gave him a comforting smile. Smokescreen faintly smiled back, but his smile fell. Optimus gave him a pointed look. "Now, am I going to have to wipe that frown off your face myself? Or should I just eat you up again?" The young Autobot covered his belly and shook his helm, giggling sweetly.

Optimus grinned at him before positioning himself to pounce. "On second thought, I think I will just eat you up again!"

"What? No!"

Smokescreen began laughing up a storm again that night, as Prime pretended to eat up his ticklish tummy. And even when they finally called it a night, and both went to recharge, Optimus smiled in his sleep as he could still hear Smokescreen's sweet giggles and laughs ringing in his audio receptors.

**THE END**


End file.
